Games of the Sinister
by Beauty-half-betrayed
Summary: Gangplank and Graves team up to find a certain lost treasure, but their little "treasure hunt" won't be as easy as they think... (bad summary/title as always from me, might change it later)
1. Between rogues

In an old fashioned room, that reminds the 1700's, with a chandelier hanging from the roof, a small library full of books and mostly maps, a round table lies flipped on the floor, like a pa pack of cards, a bottle and two glasses filled rum that were on it, are now broken on the floor, as Gangplank has positioned his pistol on Graves's forehead, and Graves has put his large shotgun on the pirate's belly, both ready to fire.

"Ya thieving bilge rat!" Gangplank spat out furious.

"One more move and I guarantee, you will not die by natural causes…" The outlaw replied with his rough and steady voice. The two men were playing poker and obviously Graves, tried to cheat, but the pirate figured out his dirty tricks and was really angry with the outlaw. They were glaring at each other, showing their teeth, like two enraged dogs fighting over a steak.

"Uh-hm…" Suddenly a strange voice was heard from the door. Gangplank and Graves turned around surprised only to see Miss Fortune standing on the door grinning at them.

"What is it with boys and guns, anyway?" She asked a rhetorical question.

"You should know you use them yourself" Gangplank responded with annoyed.

"Easy partner, let the lady tell us the reason she brightens this room with her beauty…" Graves said as he bowed and kissed Miss Fortune's hand, trying to look like a gentleman.

"Malcolm, why can't all men be like you?" She caressed his hairy cheek while smiling at Gangplank.

"Uhhh… What do you want Sarah?" The captain sighed. At the hearing of that, Miss Fortune took a serious look on her face and walked towards the pirate.

"You owe me a debt Gangplank, remember?"

"I wish I didn't, but aye, it's ten…"

"It's 100.000, captain."

"Yeah, well I ain't got t much cash. The chips are down now with the League in the middle of everything, it is difficult for us pirates you know that!" Gangplank was grumbling, moving his hands in an expressive way.

"I know nothing, I'm not a pirate." Sarah replied in a cold tone. Then she grinned and continued:

"But, I'm glad you don't have the gold. Because now you'll have to repay me in another way…" She took a step forward, so that her face would come very close to Gangplank's.

"The lucky bastard…" Graves mumbled so quietly that the only one who could hear was himself. The captain looked at her in disbelief raising his left eyebrow.

"I want you to find the lost treasure of Kegan Rodhe, for me."

"THE LOST WHAT, OF KEGAN WHO? Do ya understand what arrrre ya asking forrr? By the holly fish! Maybe you want me to fetch Poseidon's trrrrrident as well? Gangplank was shouting and pacing nervously around the flipped table, while Miss Fortune was trying hold back a laugh and Graves was scratching his head wondering what the blazes was going on.

"Ya must b kidding rrrright? Ya must be drrrrunk y… No your breath smells fine…" Gangplank kind of said those last words to himself before looking at Miss Fortune clueless.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! I swear you are so much fun when you're upset!" Miss Fortune laughed in her slightly irritating laugh. She needed a few seconds before she could catch her breath and add:

"Well as far as we know, Rodhe won't have any interest on the treasure, he's too far gone inside Brand, that's what I understood at least, from a conversation that we had in a League match. He didn't even remember who Kegan was. But I have recently discovered his long-lost diary, which contains the information to where e hid the treasure." Gangplank thought about it for a minute and then he replied:

"Aye, I accept the deal, it will be a challenge nonetheless… Give me the diary and, tomorrow morning I'll make sail for wherever in the seven seas sees this currrsed treasure is."

"That would be great, but I don't have the diary."

"Ya WHAAAAT?"

"The diary is somewhere in Demacia, as far as I know, in the hands of a local crook, If I got his name right, they call him Twisted Fate…" Miss Fortune smiled while announcing that name, as Graves was turning red from the anger and accidentally pressed the trigger of his gun, creating three large holes on the roof, the moment he yelled:

"TWISTED WHOOOOOOOO?"


	2. Unexpected partnership

~ ~Meanwhile in Piltover~ ~

The sound of heels echoed throughout the hall, as Caitlyn walked on the shiny floor. She stopped and turned to face Twisted Fate who was waiting for her response. She was still contemplating if she should accept his offer.

"Well?" he asked when she looked at him.

"So let me get this straight..." Caitlyn started saying in her british accent. "You want me to protect you from some people who are tracking you down for "various reasons" (she made some gestures in the air at that point) and in return, you'll give me exclusive information as to where Jinx, the criminal who ravages the City of Progress, as well as her colleagues, might be hiding?" she concluded.

"Yeah, pretty much" the Cardmaster replied, nodding. "But only if you agree on protecting me, only _then_ I'll give you the info." he said and smiled, as if trying to convince her.

The Sheriff sighed and looked away. At first, she wanted to refuse. Her job was to catch criminals and serve justice, and most of the time she didn't need any help (well, save for her partner, Vi) but this time... this _Jinx_... her case was special.

This brat had gotten away with an awful lot of crimes on her record, and most of them were destruction of buildings that were Piltover's property. The only evidence she ever left was these stupid smiley faces, paint in happy colours (mostly pink). And she was so quick... heck, they were close to catching her many times, but she always managed to get away. Even Vi had tried her best to hunt her down, but she failed more than once, and that resulted in her always being in a bad mood. Caitlyn hated it when Vi was like this, but the only way for her to stop her mean comments and her irritating behavior was to catch Jinx, and if this man was the only key to finding her...

"And why should I trust you?" she asked.

He chuckled before replying, "Why not? Come on, you know I'm the only source you have right now, and please don't say you'll consider it. By the time you make your decision, Jinx will have already destroyed your whole city" he said and laughed.

"That's not funny" she said, glaring at him. "But you're right. You're my only source... I'll have to risk it."

Twisted Fate smiled. He knew he would succeed in convincing her, eventually.

Caitlyn wasn't very happy about this. Of course she wanted to catch the brat, but this was her last resort. _What could he possibly know that I don't?_ She thought.

With a forced smile, she raised her hand for a handshake. "Looks like we're partners now" she said.

"Indeed, sheriff" said Twisted Fate while returning the gesture.

_Let's hope you're not bluffing, cause if you are, this is not gonna end well..._ the sheriff thought as she let go of his hand.


	3. In the port of Noxus

One week later after their deal with Miss Fortune, we find Gangplank and Graves in the noxian port, walking through the crowd. Ships of varying sizes and types, from sailing vessels to tiny boats float right next to the long and broad sidewalk, where people from all the locations of Valoran can be seen (well, except maybe Demacians…) The souvenir stores, inns and hotels are open for the travelers, despite the grey clouds above the noxian sky.

"So, Captain, after my sources in Demacia told me Fate is not here, to where are we headed now?" Graves asked in his raspy voice.

"To the depths o' the seaaaaa."

"Where?"

"Hahaha… It's an inn for us, pirates, here in Noxus, landlubber! We'll find information there, good rum, excellent seafood and girls that can take you to heaven, little mate-y! Yarrrrrrrhaharrrrr! " With that last line the pirate captain grabbed Graves by the shoulder with his left hand and scratched his companions head with his right fist in a friendly-teasing way, while the outlaw let out a laugh.

"Nah, no more seafood" He then responded and they both laughed a bit. "No offence captain, but I have missed a well done steak." They laughed again, and then took a breath and continued their walk.

"Speaking of girls…" Graves continued the conversation "how come you and Miss Fortune not… Uhm… Well, she's a really beautiful woman and don't tell me you haven't noticed that…" Gangplank sighed and stayed silent for a moment. Then he looked at his partner in the eye and replied:

"You wouldn't believe even if I told you how much I've fallen in love with that woman… But I can't… Even… Aaaaaaaaahhh she's like a black widow spider, ya know? Every pirate she has ever seduced has never seen the sunlight again! ... I mean you want to kiss her, but…"

"… Her lips are venomous poison" Graves completed the captain's sentence.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, lad" Gangplank responded and then added excited:

"Aye, here we arrre! My good friend, enjoy yar visit to the depths o' the seaaaaaaaa!... The two men walked in the old timey inn with the wooden door and the rocky walls. Inside, the large room was full of tables with sea dogs, criminals, pirates, from Bilgewater that had ties in Noxus, the walls were decorated with seas shells drawings of mermaids, fisherman nets, and a huge anchor that stood right behind the bar that was in the end of the room. Half of the men in the inn immediately recognized Gangplank and cheered for him toasting with whatever they were drinking at that time. The captain responded by raising his hands and smiling to all of them. Then, after most of them stood down again, Gangplank approached a group of four typical looking pirates and talked to the oldest one of them.

"How arrre ya Willy?" Gangplank said patting friendly his hand on the old man's shoulders.

"Fine, me lad, fine…" He responded with a tired but kind voice. He had a long white beard and he was wearing a black pirate hat and a light brown sailor coat.

"Listen, I ain't got much time, so…" Gangplank looked around a bit and then continued by whispering in Willy's ear this time:

"… I need ya to tell me if ya know anything 'bout a lad named Twisted Fate…" The captain looked at him after finishing his sentence and then the old man showed him a certain table with a little movement of his eyes. The captain took a glance at where Willy showed him and then smiled at him.

"Well whatever ya' re drinking tonight is on me old friend, thank ya…" Willy smiled back and they shook hands.

"Found anything?" Graves asked, still near the door, as soon as Gangplank returned to him.

"Maybe if I strike a deal with one-eyed Logan, stay sharp if something goes wrong…" Graves then, brought closer to his body his leather case containing his shotgun as Gangplank walked into the table where one-eyed Logan was playing cards with a bunch of other pirates.

"What do ya got here mate-y? Ohhh… Nice cards" The captain said to Logan, lowering over where he was sitting. The relatively fat, brown beard guy with an eyepatch on his right eye stared at him a bit annoyed.

"A, don't worry mate, I won't give ya up… I just want us to "chat" a little…" Gangplank replied. Logan, who was wearing a white t-shirt and beige suspenders and was smoking a cigar put his cards on the table and asked frowned:

"Alright, but ya got to do me a small favor…"

"What favor?"

"I can tell ya only after the "chat"." Gangplank sighed a little and looked back at Graves for a moment. Then, responded:

"Twisted Fate, where is he?"

"Piltover."

"…Ya sure?" Gangplank raised his eyebrow.

"I swear in me left eye. And now to my favor…" Logan stood up…"Ya see it was a cutlass that made me like this…"

"So?"

"This cutlass belonged to the son of Vincent the Shadow…"

"CAPTAIN Vincent the Shadow… So what do ya want?"

"Ya owe me, me eye?

"Yar eye?"

"AYE!" Logan then, drew his sword and swing it over Gangplank who dodged it by ducking. As a response, the captain fired his pistol in Logan's belly and made him fall down screaming in pain. After that, the other four pirates who were in the table yelled and drew their swords too, to attack Gangplank, but the three of them were immediately blown out by a buckshot fired by Graves. The two champions nodded at each other before Gangplank stroke down the fourth pirate with his sword. For a moment then, all the customers looked speechless at the small massacre, until a random voice broke the silence:

"INN FIIIIIIIIGHT!" Like a start signal for an Olympic game, all the pirates started fighting each other, and suddenly the quiet inn turned into a chaos, full of fists breaking teeth, chairs smashing heads, sword duels on top of tables, gun fires, even old Willy was having a great time by shooting at random people with a huge pistol and the poor owner was crying in the corner, monologuing in desperation:

"My inn… my inn…" As for our heroes, they found themselves in the middle of this battle.

"We have what we want, time to go" Gangplank informed Graves who fired his smoke screen to the crowd, and with the help of his quickdraw trick and Gangplank's "raise of morale", our friends got out of the raging inn without anyone noticing and burst out laughing as they were running back to Gangplank's ship.


	4. Bound with dark magic

A few days passed since Caitlyn last saw Twisted Fate. She thought she would have had news of him by now, since he was the one that insisted on their deal, but he hadn't communicated with her yet. And so, the Sheriff of Piltover continued to maintain her routine of rather boring activities, such as reading reports of infrigments of the law, signing some papers, having to listen to Vi's nagging, observing crime scenes that lead to the culprits...

Fortunately for her, Jinx hadn't committed any crimes these days, so that was one less thing she had to worry about. Vi, however, was still in a bad mood. Caitlyn's first thought was that her partner felt that it wasn't good for her reputation, to not be able to catch the girl with the explosives. She thought Vi would feel humiliated if they wouldn't catch her soon enough. There were rumours that there was a rivalry between Vi and Jinx, it had something to do with the past, but Caitlyn knew better not to ask about Vi's past. Vi didn't like to talk about the subject and Caitlyn respected that. What she already knew was enough for her.

Caitlyn was almost done with her paperwork for the day, when she heard the sound of thunder from outside. She looked out the window. _It's gonna rain... better leave right now and go home quickly. I don't wanna be outside when the rain starts pouring, _she thought.

A few minutes later, Caitlyn was going to exit the building, when she saw Twisted Fate who was running fast, as if someone was chasing him. He stopped only when he reached Caitlyn.

"Oh, hello partner!" she said with a smile, "What can I do for you?" then she tried to look behind him and frowned while saying "Is there anything wrong?"

Twisted Fate, who had been panting while Caitlyn was talking, had now caught his breath and replied "No time to explain, I need to get in the building! I have to hide!"

"Oh..." Caitlyn said as she pulled out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door she had just locked seconds ago.

Twisted Fate rushed inside and motioned her to do the same. She did and closed the transparent glass door behind her.

"What's bothering you, Cardmaster?"

"Sheriff... there's stuff I haven't told you. You don't know the whole story yet."

She frowned at his statement, before asking him "What do you mean?"

"Well... there's a lot I have to explain." he said, and looked around him a bit before continuing "Can we sit somewhere...?"

"Of course. We should go to my office. Here, at the main hall, anyone could interrupt us."

The Cardmaster followed the Sheriff to an elevator. They went in and then pressed the button for the second floor, which was where Caitlyn's office was. She sat on the chair that was behind her desk, while Twisted Fate sat on the one in front of it.

"Begin." said Caitlyn and nodded her head.

"...From where I should start?"

"From the start, obviously."

"Hmm... I've already told you people are tracking me down."

"Yes, though you didn't tell me the reason."

"The reason is... that they want something from me. I happen to possess a diary that has information about a hidden treasure."

Caitlyn tried to hold back a laugh, but couldn't. Twisted Fate was a bit offended by this, and he showed that by frowning.

"I'm sorry, continue" she said, though she laughed again.

"Look, Caitlyn, this is serious. Right now, my life is in danger. I've been trying to get away from pirates for the past few days, and I believe they're either from Gangplank or Miss Fortune's clan."

"Miss Fortune has a clan? I though she was no pirate" Caitlyn said, confused. Twisted Fate shrugged as if he didn't know, or even if he did, he didn't care. "Anyway, why don't you just give them the diary? Or does it have a sentimental value for you?"

"None of these." said the Cardmaster, while shaking his head. "It doesn't have any sentimental value to me, I just got it one night in the casino, from a stupid bet." Cailtyn rolled her eyes at this.

"But it can't get in the wrong hands, which, in this case, are the pirates'. The diary was Kegan Rodhe's, the creature that nowadays we call "Brand". It might include the map for the treasure, but I'm not quite sure, because I haven't opened it. It is locked, but it can't be unlocked with a key: it is bound by magic."

"Interesting..." said Caitlyn.

"I'm not done. You see, the diary was sealed by Kegan Rodhe himself, while he was transforming into Brand. They say the diary also contains dark curses that will affect whoever succeeds in opening it. And that's why I made a decision."

Twisted Fate was now dead serious. Caitlyn was looking at him amazed. "...Which is?" she asked.

"I have decided to burn the diary. But I'm afraid that this action might also cause it to curse me. So... I must keep it with me and hide it until I'm 100% sure it's safe. Or if I find any way to... you know... unleash its curse."

"Until then, what can I do for you, partner?"

"...You must stay with me, help me in any way possible, and since my pursuers found that I'm in Piltover... we must leave."

"What? But... but... I can't leave the police department... what if we find Jinx in the meantime... what if..." Caitlyn knew she had to keep her word, but she didn't like the thought of leaving the department.

"I'll be the one to tell you about Jinx. You know how it goes: first, we burn the diary, then I hand you Jinx."


End file.
